1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing scheme using image scaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of high-quality image content and broadcasting content has gradually increased. As high-quality image content will continue to be developed, the image size and resolution of the image content will increase as well as compared to previous-generation images. A high-quality image has a relatively larger amount of data than a low-quality image. Accordingly, high-quality image processing apparatuses require more hardware resources and much larger amounts of time and calculation for moving, storing, and reproducing image data in comparison to existing image processing apparatuses.
Image processing schemes for modifying a high-quality original image into a small-sized image, image-processing the small-sized image, restoring the image-processed image to a size of the original image, and then outputting the restored image are widely used. However, since detailed information is lost while increasing or reducing the size of an image, even when the size of the image is restored to that of an original image after a reduction in the size of the image, an error may occur when processing the original image and the restored image.